emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Denial (13th May 2008)
Plot Donna and Ross agree to help Viv's search and they go to an empty house belonging to Freddie and find a pile of unopened bills addressed to Viv. Donna wants to tell CID, but Ross urges her to play it cool, as they weren't on duty. Donna tells Viv that she will tell the investigating officer but makes her promise to stay put. Viv immediately flouts Donna's wishes and heads to the house with Bob to retrieve the post. Bob is arrested for breaking and entering, but he realises he and Viv are in big trouble when the police officer reveals that the house was being rented to a 'Viv and Bob Hope'! Viv is also arrested and the couple have to take place in a line-up. Nicola has a disappointingly quiet 30th birthday and her day gets even worse when Paddy lays her off and says Chas is coming back to work. Nicola tries to convince Paddy to keep her at the vet's, but Paddy refuses. Later, Nicola accidentally traps Paddy's hand in the car boot and takes advantage of the situation by telling the vet that he needs her now he's incapacitated! Also, Doug reassures Greg that he has every right to visit Daniel's grave. Cast Regular cast *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Greg Doland - Shaun Prendergast *Jake Doland - James Baxter *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Ross Kirk - Samuel Anderson *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Jo Sugden - Roxanne Pallett *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Lily Butterfield - Anne Charleston *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox Guest cast *Sue Waterman - Lynn Roden *DS Karen Williams - Annie Fitzmaurice *DC Natalie Kemp - Keeley Forsyth *Bob's Solicitor - Scott Neal Locations *Hotten Police Station - Reception, DS Williams' office, interview room, locker room, parade room and cell *Hotten Road *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (Bob & Viv's room and living room/kitchen) *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Brook Cottage - Living room *Church Lane car park *Viking Walk, Hotten *Sue Waterman's house - Front garden *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and beer garden *Freddie Yorke's house - Front garden, living room, hallway and back garden *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Front garden and reception *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen Notes *This one-hour episode, again with a title, was broadcast at the programme's usual time of 7.00pm. *No episode was broadcast on Wednesday 14th May, due to football coverage. Instead two episodes were broadcast on Thursday 16th May. *''Don't Let Go'' by Tom Baxter is used as incidental music at the beginning and ending of this episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,870,000 viewers (26th place). Category:2008 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes with a title